


Graveyard Shift

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, Graveyard Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel visits Dean while on a routine hunt for a ghoul, and keeps him company in more ways than one. Wranings for sex in a crypt for those easily squicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard Shift

There was a considerable chill in the air as Dean walked through the graveyard, scuffing his boots through abandoned piles of leaves scattered across the grass. His breath hung in great misty clouds before his face with every breath that exhaled, and he shuddered, fists pushed deep into the pockets of his leather jacket.

Despite the thickness of his jacket, he still felt the bite of the October night air, chill seeping into his bones, leading Dean to wonder whether he'd ever feel warm again. His boot snagged against a hidden rock, dumping him rudely out of his own thoughts and back into chilly reality again.

He turned his face to the sky momentarily, noting the frosty rime that rimmed the moon sailing high above him. He knew that by the time morning came, the ground would be covered with a considerable layer of ground frost, that would crunch and glitter beneath his feet.

He sighed, sending another great gust of warm breath spinning out into the air, hanging thick and white in his wake as he moved on. His boot crunched in amongst a thick layer of leaves and he scowled, aiming to tread a little lighter in case of onlookers.

He was in the graveyard because of a ghoul, manifested just in time for Halloween and using one of at least six graveyards in town each night for about three nights running. Of the three remaining graveyards still yet to visit, Dean was at one, Sam was at another, while Castiel was at the third.

Dean found himself wishing for company; either from Sam, or Castiel. He'd prefer Castiel, to spend a night with him amongst the graves, to snuggle into him beneath a lover's moon, despite the spooky surroundings of a graveyard. He wondered if Castiel would think that sex in a graveyard would be considered blasphemy. He doubted he would ever get the chance to find out, considering he was here and Castiel plainly was not.

He came to a halt in front of a crypt, whose door was long since smashed open to the world. Deciding it was as good a place as any to stop and watch out for ghouls, Dean stepped inside to wait. He looked around and grunted, not liking the confined space nor the dust and cobwebs decorating the place on seemingly every surface. He tried not to think of the serried ranks of the dead laying nearby, like a ready made larder for ghouls. He only hoped that the ghouls taste didn't extend to fresh meat, like a case he'd met before, resulting in the first death of his half brother, Adam. He hoped he would be spared the slow agonizing death of beaten eaten alive. Still, he reasoned that should that happen, at least they would have chosen the better looking, and therefore tastier, Winchester brother.

He sighed, almost kicking over a long abandoned and half burned candle upon the floor, brass holder skittering against dusty concrete. He stopped, picked the whole thing up and raised his eyebrow as he decided that his luck was starting to turn at last. He dug around in his pocket for his lighter, pulling the small metal rectangle free, before flicking it open and setting the flame to sputtering, sparking life. He touched the flame against the wick and waited until the dried out piece of cord finally caught aflame, sending skittering, skittish shadows across the concrete walls.

He settled himself down upon the floor, setting the candle beside him, warm flame lending an almost homely air to the place, if he ignored the ever present chill of death and creepy, macabre atmosphere. Dean shuddered despite himself, thinking that he couldn't have picked a better place to spend his Halloween night than some dusty old crypt in a graveyard at midnight, waiting for a ghoul to possibly turn up for his lunch.

Dean shivered slightly as the chill air coiled through the crypt, settling into his bones through his skin. He pulled his jacket closer around his body, trying to glean some warmth from the thick leather. He blinked, staring into the ever shifting darkness around him, as the candle that rested between his feet moved as Castiel arrived.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, staring down at the hunter at his feet, large blue eyes blinking slowly at his lover.

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied, voice tight as he tried to bite back the shiver induced chatter of teeth. "No luck here yet. Did you see anything?"

"No. The ghoul hasn't turned up at the graveyard I visited. I have placed warding sigils around the whole site to prevent him entering. You alright?" Castiel asked, as he settled himself down beside Dean, body comfortingly close beside the hunter.

"Do I look like I'm freaking alright, dude? I'm sitting in a crypt at the ass end of October in the freezing cold. Chances are I'm a bit on the chilly side," Dean snapped, with a snort of derision.

Castiel stared at him with liquid blue eyes wide, soft and tender, full lips puckered out into an almost hurt pout. Dean looked at him, before he sighed and leant in to nudge his lover with a gentle shoulder.

"I'm cold, sweetheart," Dean said, by way of apology. "I wish it was warmer."

Castiel nodded, accepting Dean's apology how it stood, before blinking in his usual slow manner. His hands flexed slightly by his side and his wings rippled into life from between his shoulder blades. He scooted forward upon the dusty floor, so close to Dean their knees were touching in a heated line. He wrapped one wing around his lover's body purposefully, rubbing the feathered surface against the hunter's body to push more warmth into Dean. The hunter sighed in satisfaction, leaning into Castiel's body as he slowly relaxed by degrees, losing the shivering edge that held his body in its sway.

He reached up with one hand and grabbed the strong muscled edge of the angel's wing, pulling it closer around his body as a makeshift blanket. He settled against Castiel, relief evident in his expression as he stared at Castiel, at his full, luscious mouth from mere inches away.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Dean murmured, deep voice vibrating through Castiel's body and making the angel lean into him more.

Castiel brushed his lips against Dean's, in a feather light kiss, wing tightening around Dean's body in a makeshift embrace. His arms soon slid around Dean's waist, fingers digging in beneath the hunter's leather jacket and soft cotton t shirt, pads of his fingertips caressing his lover's slowly warming skin in gentle strokes.

Dean murmured out a pleased note, as he pressed his mouth closer still to Castiel's soft on soft mouth, lips attaching silently into a welcome, deep kiss. Dean licked across Castiel's plush mouth repeatedly, making encouraging noises until the angel parted his lips for him, allowing Dean to slide his slick wet tongue inside Castiel's hot mouth. Dean felt the pressure of Castiel sucking upon his tongue gently, one hand raising from his side to cup the back of his head with deft fingers brushing through his hair.

Castiel purred against the familiar welcome weight of Dean's tongue heavy and wet inside his mouth, licking against its wet surface with his own tongue. He suckled the taste of Dean from inside his lover's mouth, enjoying the experience of kissing Dean. He felt the hunter snuggle back into his wing and warmth flooded through his being, his Grace, pleasure at being able to offer his lover comfort.

He purred louder still when he felt the firm press of Dean's hand against his dick, fingers cupping his balls, palm massaging against his slowly hardening shaft slowly. His breath blasted from his nose, playing out across Dean's cheek in hot, wet blasts, as he pulled away finally, eyes blown wide with lust.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, naked need evident and heavy in his tone, thickening his word into something unrecognisable. "Dean."

Dean smirked, the corner of his mouth lifting as he leant in to lock his mouth purposefully against Castiel's soft, sweet mouth eagerly. He murmured Castiel's name, pushed the singular word deep inside his lover's mouth until Castiel swallowed it. He continued touching his lover until Castiel was fully hard, dick a tempting thick bulge against the swell of his pants. Castiel leant away again, breath coming hard and fast he stared blindly at Dean, wing flexing and contracting around his lover in continual, growing pleasure.

Dean expertly unbuckled Castiel's belt, fingers deft with long practice as he worked the angel's zipper loose. He dipped his hand into Castiel's boxers, freeing the angel's thick member, pulsing with wanton need, reddened and flushed in the unforgiving light of a single candle. Pre-cum beaded wetly against the slit and Dean dipped his head down to lick the pre-cum away, humming against the rich taste of Castiel upon his tongue.

Castiel's back arched, slim chest pushing against the air as he wrapped his wing closer to Dean's body, as the hunter sucked his dick deep into his mouth. The wet, warm pressure of Dean's tongue was a welcome feel against his throbbing, achingly hard member and he moaned, the single note guttural and choked in the otherwise silent crypt.

Dean's head bobbed purposefully between Castiel's legs, fingers of one hand cupping and massaging Castiel's balls as he sucked his dick. Castiel's bird-like cries were always worth hearing as the normally composed angel slowly came undone, hips jerking and fucking into Den's slick wet mouth. Castiel's hips surged forward once, twice, before his whole body stiffened, tension evident in every muscle, skin vibrating as he spurted into Dean's open, waiting mouth. The hunter swallowed back as much as he could, tongue lapping his lover's slowly softening member clean of his seed until he could pull away.

Dean pulled away, palming the excess semen from his lips, as he pulled his jeans down, revealing the hard bulge of his dick pressing against wet cotton boxers. He wriggled free of his underwear, before encouraging Castiel into his lap, legs spread wide around his torso. Castiel wrapped both wings around Dean's body, keeping him warm as he nestled into Dean's body, raining kisses down upon the hunter's open mouth. He rocked his hips against Dean's, creating friction between their cocks and making Dean whimper and whine beneath him, hands tightening against Castiel's slender, naked hips.

"Cas," Dean choked out, need, want, love thickening his voice as Castiel shoved his fingers into Dean's open mouth roughly.

Dean suckled on the sweet tasting fingers of his lover, eyes drifting closed as he did so, tongue lapping at the angel's long digits eagerly. Finally Castiel pulled his slender hand away and reached round his own body, to press his fingers against his own hole, breaching himself and starting to stretch himself wide and loose. His head fell back, long line of his neck exposed to the ever shifting light, mouth gaping and stretching wide at the burst of intense pleasure coursing through his veins. His hand dipped and fucked inside his tight channel, fingers moving and working against the tight ring of muscle until he pulled out of himself, eagerly. He spat into his hand this time, before slicking his saliva onto the heated surface of his hunter's thick shaft, wrist snapping against taut, aching flesh in rhythmic strokes.

Dean groaned, deep, guttural, throat working at the feel of his lover's deft fingers rubbing against his cock. Finally Castiel's hand fell away, soon replaced by Castiel himself, pressing down upon his dick and taking him deep inside his body. Dean shuddered at the tight feel of Castiel surrounding him, holding him close as he rested one slightly chill cheek against his lover's chest. He heard Castiel's heart beating erratically, as Castiel sunk down lower still upon his erection, not stopping until Dean was fully sheathed inside him, balls resting against his ass cheeks.

Castiel rolled his hips forward then back, bouncing awkwardly into Dean's lap as they fucked and rutted on the dusty floor, bodies rising and falling as they fucked eagerly. Dean locked gazes with Castiel, green eyes intent upon blue ones as Castiel caressed him with wings and slender hands. Castiel rocked harder still against Dean, taking him in deeper until the crown of his cock prodded against his prostate.

"Deeeean," he moaned, hips snapping and rolling against the hunter's, movements harsh and jerky as he rode him hard and fast.

Dean met him thrust for thrust, enjoying the feel of continuously sinking deep inside the tight heat of his lover, plush lips parted to breathe harshly against his cheek from mere inches away.

"You're so fucking hot, Cas," Dean murmured. "Tight. Fuck."

They continued rocking against each other, talking kept to a minimum as they shuddered closer to orgasm. Castiel wrapped his fingers around his thick cock, rubbing himself into full hardness again, cum soon splashing out over them both as he achieved his second climax. Dean held him through it, enraptured by the intense pleasure racing across his lover's face and he spilled out into Castiel's ass, seed pumping from his throbbing dick as he came.

Castiel settled down upon Dean's lap, the hunter's dick still sheathed tight inside him. He pressed a sweet, almost chaste kiss upon Dean's firm mouth, hand cupping Dean's face tenderly. His wing trailed soft feathered tenderness down Dean's back, making the hunter shudder beneath its warm ministrations. Finally, they drew away and Castiel eased himself away from Dean's soft member, a shuddering breath choking in his throat at the feel of the hunter sliding free. Dean murmured out at the loss of pressure against his cock, eyes closing as Castiel helped him dress again. The loss of Castiel's warming wings around him sent shivers of chilly shudders through him as they dressed.

They settled back against the wall, Dean's arm draped around Castiel's slight frame, the angel's head resting upon his shoulder. Castiel kept his lover swaddled in his wings to keep him warm against the chill and Dean smiled at the constant pressure of feathers snug against his skin. He pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel's dark haired head, before he rested his cheek against his scalp. He dozed slightly, eyes drifting closed as he became lulled into sleep by the blanketing wings surrounding him and the sated weariness of sex with Castiel. He jerked awake when Castiel straightened, body vibrating with tension as the angel appeared to listen intently.

"Ghoul?" Dean asked, quietly.

Castiel gave Dean a short sharp nod of assent, before pulling the hunter to his feet with a graceful hand. Dean tried to copy Castiel's graceful lithe movements to attain his feet and almost achieved it. Although he didn't quite have the feline grace of an angel, he had a hunter's finesse, long honed by plenty of spills and knocks to the ground. The movement was totally lost on Castiel, plump lips pouting, cerulean blue eyes staring forward as he listened for further movement.

Dean stood beside him, hand resting upon his lover's ass possessively, mourning the loss of the warm wing coddling him. He tried to mollify himself that there would be plenty of time for sex and wing cuddles later; now was the time for ganking ghouls. Then he caught the noise that had so caught Castiel's attention, a full thirty seconds after the angel had heard it. He cursed for not having the hearing of an angel, then counted himself lucky that he had an angel by his side constantly to look out for things like that.

Castiel tapped Dean's shoulder, before pushing one slender hand before him, directing Dean off and away to one side of the crypt door. Dean nodded, not above taking orders from Castiel when he wouldn't take an order from anyone else, not even his own brother. He padded across the dusty floor of the crypt, heavy boots leaving scuffmarks in the dust which Castiel erased with one flick of his slender wrist. He blinked out and arrived on the other side of the door, just as Dean arrived and stopped on his side.

They waited, with bated breath, chests barely moving as they tried to keep all noise down to a minimum and the cloudy moisture from their breath down a faint and misty cloud before cold ripened lips.. Their eyes net and locked as a small nod passed between them. Dean knew what that meant as well as Castiel did - I've got your back. The hunter felt a warm glow spread through him at that, deciding it was an awesome feeling to have someone there watching out over him no matter what.

A slight shuffling sound as of feet through leaves sounded outside and Dean snapped to attention, trying to avert his attention away from his lover. He shifted slightly, grimacing at the telltale scrape of hefty boot against dusty floor. Castiel repeated the movement, although with better success at keeping quiet.

Dean pulled his gun from his belt stealthily, clicking back the safety as he shared another nod with Castiel. The ghoul passed them, feet dragging on the floor as rheumy dead eyes ghosted over the walls in search of his next meal. Castiel's hand flew up, long fingers stretched wide and threatening, nose scrunching as he snarled in silent anger and concentration. The ghoul struggled to a stop, pinned in place by Castiel's angelic force and will exerted over its cold dead presence and Dean levelled his gun at the back of the ghoul's head.

"Over my dead body, you dead son of a bitch," Dean hissed, before blowing the ghoul's head from his body with the force of his gun.

Brain matter and dead flesh flew everywhere, splattering against the walls and across Dean's chest and face. Castiel remained gore and ghoul free. He dropped his arm at the same time as the ghoul's body hit the floor with a dull thud and splatter, and the angel turned an innocent gaze upon Dean.

"Don't you freaking laugh, Cas; don't you freaking dare," Dean warned harshly, pointing at his lover with one hand while swiping at the gore on his t shirt with the other.

"I had no intention of laughing, Dean," Castiel assured him, voice as inflectionless as usual, despite the amused warmth in his eyes. "Here, let me help you."

He closed the distance between them, swiping his open hand over Dean's chest, skin a few inches away from the hunter's gore splattered t shirt and face, before he blinked and the mess was gone. Dean smirked at him, touching his own face just to make sure he really was as clean as he felt.

"Dude, I knew there I was a reason I kept you around," he said, with a soft snort of laughter.

"I think it is more than just my cleaning abilities that you are with me, Dean," Castiel chastised, looking as though he wasn't sure whether to smite Dean into the ground, lover or not.

Dean lost his smirk, before he sighed wearily. He knew that he should have known better than to expect Castiel to get the snarky joke; instead he reached out and placed one hand upon Castiel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; that was a joke. Of course there's loads of other reasons why I love you," Dean said, with a brief flash of a smile.

Castiel looked pleased at that, before he nodded - apology accepted.

"Of course, I only keep you around because you're good in bed," Castiel said, with the vaguest hint of a smile at his lover.

Dean gaped openly at Castiel, uncertain as to whether Castiel was joking with him or not. Castiel's glinting eyes told him otherwise.

"I was joking, Dean. Of course, there are lots of other reasons why I love you," Castiel repeated Dean's sentiment almost to the letter.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, with a snort of laughter. "I just think you told your first joke."

"I was not joking about loving you," Castiel said, immediately.

"I wasn't thinking you were, sweetheart. Neither was I," Dean assured him. "I meant before that."

"Good. Just so you knew," Castiel said, with a nod.

"Oh, I knew,." Dean replied. "Now are we gonna burn this son of a bitch or are we gonna emote all evening?"

Castiel gestured with one outstretched slender hand at the heap of ghoulish gore upon the floor, plump lips parted to emit clouds of fresh steam from his warm mouth. Dean nodded, before bending down to pick up his package of salt from the floor, ripping it open to scatter it over the ghoul's remains. He stooped again to retrieve the canister of light fluid, flicking it open to squirt long swathes of flammable liquid over the body. A few seconds after that and he was flicking a match against the box, striking again until a flame danced in his hand. He tossed the flaming matchstick and stood back as the ghoul caught alight.

Castiel's face glimmered in the orange glow of the fire, when Dean glanced at him, eyes glistening in the firelight as he watched the ghoul burn. Dean smiled, , half closing his eyes as the warmth from the fir bathed across his cold skin, and smiled again when he felt Castiel's warm hand slip around his. Dean leant in and pecked a kiss to Castiel's cheek, before pulling quickly away.

"C'mon, sweetheart. We'd best get going - Sam will be waiting. He's still out there in the other graveyard," the hunter murmured, with a wry smile.

Castiel took his gaze from the fire, transferring his gaze from the flickering flames to Dean's face, expression bathed in a gentle orange glow. He nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Dean's, as his lips parted slightly from their plush pout, and his tongue lapped out to sweep across the silken surface of his lips. Dean cupped his lover's face with his free hand, before leading him from the crypt out into the cold night air, leaving the ghoul to burn itself into ashes inside. Dean knew that the pile of soot and ash would raise some awkward questions when discovered, yet he was hoping to be long gone from town by the time that event happened.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, never relinquishing his hold on Castiel's warm hand and called his brother to let him know they were picking him up. Sam replied tersely, teeth obviously chattering over the bad connection, expressing relief that Dean and Castiel had managed to gank themselves a ghoul.

Castiel followed Dean to the Impala and if they made an unscheduled stop on the way to pick up Sam, bodies rutting frantically in the back of the car - well, both thought and reasoned that Sam could wait a while longer.

~fini~


End file.
